The present invention relates to an interior surface member for a vehicle, and more particularly to a sheet which improves a thermal circumstance in a vehicle passenger compartment when the sheet is employed as an interior surface member of the vehicle.
It is well known that an ambient temperature in a vehicle passenger compartment becomes very high when the vehicle is parked under a burning sun. It is reported that in the summer months in Japan an ambient temperature of a vehicle passenger compartment under the burning sun reaches around 70° C., an upper surface of an instrument panel reaches around 100° C., and surfaces of a ceiling and seats reach around 70° C. Therefore, a vehicle occupant feels discomfort when getting in a vehicle under this condition. Further, since interiors and seats in a passenger compartment radiate the stored heat, such stored heat makes the vehicle occupant discomfort and requires excessive energy consumption for air conditioning the heated passenger compartment.
Japanese Published Patent Application Nos. 2001-114149 and 2001-122044 disclose a method of reflecting near infrared radiation by adding far infrared radiation reflecting pigment into an interior surface member.